Finding Home
by QueenA
Summary: Dee and Ryo have been swamped by a drug case, but what happens when Dee brings work home with him and things start to get a litle to personal? Will Dee and Ryo be able to handle the changes in thier lives?
1. Softie

**Finding Home**

Part 1

Chapter one: Softie

'_Where is that no good partner of mine? Just look at all this paper work, Ryo should no better then this. Does he seriously expect me to do this, when have I ever been able to do paper work.' _Dee Laytner leaned back and sipped his coffee.

There was still an hour left until his shift was over and he had not seen Ryo for the past two. Not that he need to see Ryo or anything he was perfectly capable of being apart from his lover for a short period of time and all, but TWO hours, what was he trying to avoid him or something they were partners and they did work in the same office but somehow Ryo had been missing for the past two hours.

'_Well I better start this it's Ryo's fault if he has to re-write all of these in the morning (because even I can't read my hand writing) I just wish I knew where he ran off to. He has been acting so strange recently, even for him. Maybe I can get it out of Bikky when I go home tonight; that is if I ever get out of here.' _

Dee was pulled out of his train of thought as an all too familiar lavender blur came rushing towards him. "Ohhhhh Dee-senpai I'm so glad to see you're alright. I was so worried you were down at the Gillmors'. Ohhhh thank god you're alright." JJ said into Dee's shoulder.

Prying JJ far enough off of himself to understand JJ's babbling Dee asked in a voice that actually showed some amount of interest "What the hell are you going on about now?"

"Ohhh, you mean you don't know. They caught the Gillmors in the act. They were busted **in their own home **for drug possession and distribution."

"You mean we got them. Three weeks tracking these guys down and we get them and I'm not there for the break in."

"Be happy you weren't there I arrived late, but apparently they put up a fight. One of our men went down it the process, about an hour ago, they've been staking it out since earlier this morning and apparently they started to move in about 2 hours ago, but they haven't said who was shot down and since I new you were working on the case and I could not find you I got so scared so I came right…"

"Wait was Ryo there?" Dee said grabbing JJ tightly by the shoulders, in sheer panic '_Ryo disappeared 2 hours ago what if he was there dear god let him be alright why didn't he have me come with him I should have been…' _

"No now that you mention it I don't remember seeing Ryo-senpai all day why do you ask?"

But Dee was already gone. He would never forgive himself if anything had happened to his Ryo; if Gillmor had hurt him he would pay.

The sound of sirens filled the Brooklyn neighborhood. Everything was crazy. When JJ said they had put up a fight he meant it. Even one of the fire hydrants had been hit. Apparently they had back a car up onto it in a last minute attempt to get away. Water was gushing every where and it was already cold from the December night air.

Dee caught sight of the commissioner. Rose was standing on the front porch talking to a member of forensics. Dee made his way up to him trying to maneuver in an out of the crowd of rescue officers and all the men in blue. "Commissioner, what happened here JJ said some one was hurt who?"

"David was shot down in the initial break in he should be alright the wound is not life threatening"

'T_hank god Ryo is alright… but he is still missing'_

"Rose have you seen Ryo around any where I can't find him?"

"Having trouble in lovers' lane Laytner?" Rose said as a wicked smirk spread on his face. He knew where Randy was and Dee had no reason to worry but it was fun to make the man sweat you could say Rose was still a bit jealous of Dee's luck with Ryo but he was slowly getting over it he had been on a date until this stupid incident had come up. "Don't worry Laytner Ryo took the evening off said he had something to do. Seems your starting to rub off on him. He really should be here this is your case."

"I don't need to be told that I know that it's my case" Dee said crossing his arm he'd had a bad enough day with out the Rose making him the but of his jokes.

"Well then you won't mined wrapping things up here the FDA offices needs to be informed the whole wrap up should not take more then a couple hours"

"Wait Commissioner I really can't stay here all…"

"Thanks, know if you don't mind I have a date to get back to." Rose said as he practically skipped down the front walk.

Dee was fuming as he pushed his hair back turning around to go inside hopefully he would make it home before Ryo went to bed he had a real nerve to pick with him. He walked through the hall way to the adjacent living room where it appeared that most of the struggle had taken place. Pulling aside a terrified officer Dee started asking questions.

"I'm the head detective on this case perhaps you can tell me what went down here"

The officer clearly a rookie shook his head and mumbled something "it was …. Real bad.. and they only found weed all … thissss and only for weed."

"Thanks for that detail interpretation" Dee grumbled no better off then before he'd disturbed the man, no scratch that boy.

Spying Drake in the other room Dee head into the kitchen, now maybe he could get some real answers. How was he supposed to write a report if he did not know what he was writing it about.

"Drake, what the hell happened here?" Dee said interrupting his conversation with a lady who couldn't have look more out of place. She was wearing a navy blue jacket and skirt combo that nicely complemented her figure. If he wasn't already taken Dee would probably have asked her out.

"Miss. Porter, this is Dee Laytner he is the detective in charge of this case he should be much more help to you then I could." Drake said cutting Dee off. "Dee, Miss Porter is from child services she is here about the Gillmor's daughter."

It was only then that Dee noticed the young girl who had attached herself to his leg. "Look Miss Porter," Dee said as he attempted to remove the girl who was sitting on his left Docker. "I really am no good with children I didn't even know that they had any. If you don't know what to do with her I can recommend an excellent orphanage but right now I have a lot of work to do"

Dee was interrupted again that night by a booming voice coming from back in the living vroom. The chief was talking to the FDA officer. '_Yes finally a break if I can talk to him I won't have to right up a report.'_

Dee left the kitchen to introduce himself to the man causing so much trouble in the other room. He instantly regretted it. The man looked close enough to be the Chiefs brother or at least a cousin and if there was one thing he did not need right know was another chief, one badger was enough in his book. He would be better off just writing the report.

Dee tried to flee the room but he had already been spotted. "Laytner get your no good butt over here. This is Mr. Smith for down town."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Smith" Dee said, instantly converting to major suck up mode. He really wanted to get home. "I'm sure you have better things to do then hang around here so lets get straight to the point, '_so I can get straight home and kick around that no good partner of mine for leaving me alone in this shit'_ let me lead you over here so we can go over the drug accounts. I have yet to be given all the details, I was not here when the bust went down" Dee said as he lead the man back in to the hall and a quieter spot for them to talk. He did not want any more interruptions tonight. If he was lucky he could be out of here in an hour flat. So he ignored the chief's comments about how he always showed up late and maybe if he'd been here … comment. And just walked away which is an amazing feat for him.

'_Oh man it's been what like three hours that I've wasted here talking to him. And my leg is killing me. We've talked to like five different officers, gone over all of Ryo's notes and I'm still talking to him! When am I going to get to go home? I don't even care about ragging on Ryo any more all I want to do is go to bed and wrap up in Ryo's arms and sleep until next Tuesday._' Dee was spacing out again. Mr. Smith was saying something, but Dee was to far gone he was practically asleep.

"Detective are you alright you don't look so good … detective?"

"Oh, gomen, I mean sorry sir I had first shift this morning I'm just a little tiered."

"Well as I was saying it's getting late and I think I have all the information I'll need so I'll be leaving now, and if you don't mind me saying so you really aught to go home as well you deserve a nice long rest after this mess. You should have had a partner working on this case with you. Thank you for the help. Hopefully we won't meet again." He said chuckling at his joke as he left Dee standing in the hall.

_'Man I like that guy, I do disserve a rest, he's much too nice to be related to the chief what was I thinking_.'

"Mr. Laytner, if you have some time I really need to talk to you."

"That's Detective Laytner Miss … Miss"

"Miss Porter, of child services"

"Listen Miss Porter I really am not that good with children. If my partner were here he could help you but there's really nothing I can do for you."

"Yes, I figured you weren't going to be much help after talking to your chief. Everything is taken care of I'll just be taking the child now if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind take her. Now I really must be going." Dee said as he headed towards the door.

"Detective I'll be taking the child."

"Alright take her" Dee said getting annoyed what was she dense?

He watched as Miss Porter knelt down at his feet. Dee looked down and realized that the little girl was still sitting on his shoe. No wonder his leg was falling asleep. She was so small she looked up at him with big brown eyes and she had shoulder length dark hair like his.

Porter pulled the child off of his leg. "She is being put in a group home until we can find a suitable foster family" she said

Dee was still dumbstruck that she had been on his leg this whole time just headed back towards the door. The she started screaming bloody murder. The little girl was holding her arms out to Dee with tears streaming down her face screaming as if Miss Porter were the grim reaper. Dee turned around and the site of that little girl was enough to break his heart, yes he has a heart, he remembered kids from the orphanage talking about group homes, he could not send this poor thing off to one of those it just wouldn't do. '_I can't leave her she's to cute, man I sound like Ryo I'm turning into such as sap.'_

Dee held his arm out to her. Miss Porter was so confused she just handled her over with a baffled expression on her face. The young girl instantly stopped crying. Dee looked at her and just smiled. "Miss Porter mind if I if I make a suggestion."

"No go a head."

"Why don't I take her home with me. I know what Group Homes are like. Plus she seems to have taken a liking to me."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Besides you said yourself you don't have any experience with children."

"Now that's not true I said I didn't like children I have plenty of experience with them. My partner has a son and I grew up in an orphanage. Besides Ryo would have my hide if I just left her like this."

Miss porter reached to take her back and the little girl just screeched and buried her face in Dee's shoulder.

"Miss Porter I think she has made up her mind. She'll be perfectly safe with Ryo and me. You can come and get her when you have a family lined up."

With that said Dee walked out of the house and head towards his car and home, he had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Making Peace

Chapter Two: Making peace

Traffic was terrible. They had been stuck at this light for two green lights and still had not made it past the intersection. '_Ryo is going to have my hide now. I'm way late and I can't call because I left my cell back at the office. I now Ryo won't accept that excuse for making him worry, seeing as how it didn't work last week when I went bar hopping with Ted. Well it would just have to do; Ryo has made me worry too.'_

Dee looked over at the girl sitting in the seat next to him. She had not said a word all night. He did not now anything about not even her name witch was going to make it even harder to explain to Ryo why he was bringing a small child home from work with him.

"Hey kid what's your name?"

"…"

"Well … alright be that way, I'll just tell you mine." Dee said now that she had finally turned her head to look at him. "I'm Dee, and I'm taking you back to my place alright … well, okay well I live with my partner Ryo and his son, so you're going to have to be nice to them. Well not so much Bikky he's a dork but defiantly Ryo. I mean be nice to Ryo he's not a dork … but yah. You should be alright, all you have to do is look cute and Ryo will like you," Dee said. '_Just stop now you idiot, your making an ass of yourself.' _Dee looked back over at her she had her head tilted like Ryo did when he was listening to something, but she still did not say anything.

Dee parked the car in the parking garage across from his and Ryo's apartment. They had ridden the rest of the way home in silence.

'_Man Ryo's going to kill me I'm late, I have not called, he missed the bust and I have a small child with me. Hell I would kill me if I were him.' _

Dee got out of the car to make his way across the street until he was stopped in his tracks by a blood curtailing screech. The little girl was kneeling on the passenger seat with her face pressed against the glass crying. Dee groaned and tilted his head back, turned around to go get her. '_This is going to be harder then I thought'_

Dee could never remember feeling this nervous. He should not feel this way Ryo loved him he wasn't going to do anything to him, but he just could not shake the feeling that something was up and it was making him anxious.

He pushed open the front door and cringed at the yelling he expected to hear. But there was nothing. Dee straightened up. The living room was clean as always, this was Ryo's apartment too after all. Dee checked his watch it was 2:30 am. '_I defiantly expected Ryo to be sitting on that coach waiting to jump down my throat when I showed up.'_

He just shrugged he put her on the sofa right where he thought Ryo would have been. She was so small that you could hardly see her over the over stuffed pillows. As Dee was taking off his coat Ryo walk out of the Kitchen in sweats and a Tee shirt sipping the hot tea he'd just fixed for himself. _'How does he always look so sexy?' _Dee went to apologies for being late but Ryo interrupted him, "hey baby I was waiting up for you I called the office about a couple of hours ago. They said you had gone out to the Gilmor's. I would have gone out to meet you but they said you had been gone a while so I thought you were on your way home. I kept saying you would walk through the door any second."

Dee was not paying any attention; he was watching the little girl who was looking around the room in wonder. "Dee, Kiboto something wrong." Ryo said as he walked up to Dee and kissed him.

She turned to look at Dee and started screaming again as Dee simultaneously wrapped his arms around his sexy lover. Ryo almost spilt his tea all over Dee. He looked at her she had stopped screaming but tears were still streaming down her face. She slid off the sofa and walked in between Ryo and Dee to sit back on Dee's foot. Ryo looked at her and then back at Dee, who had been watching Ryo anxiously. Ryo could come up with nothing better to say then "huh" he looked back at her and back a Dee again. Dee had accepted a lot of reactions from Ryo but this was not one of them. He went to take Ryo by the shoulders but she put his leg in a death grip so he decided against it. He didn't need the brat (a.k.a. Bikky) waking up. He sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to him. Ryo sat down very precariously and tilted his head clearly asking for an explanation.

"Now before you get all mad at me, just remember you did the same thing with Bikky…" Dee said, Ryo seemed a bit more relaxed so he continued. "You see they were going to put her in one of those homes and she was attached to my leg for like three hours and then my leg feel asleep and that Potter woman was going to take her and I was like fine but she meaning her" he said pointing to the girl in his lap who was glaring at Ryo, "started screaming, so I said I would take her then we fought and I left, bad traffic and no phone and .. and"

"Dee" said Ryo, "take a deep breath, so this is the Gilmor's daughter?" Dee just nodded "Did you know they had a daughter? What's her name?"

"No, and I don't know"

"You don't know, didn't you ask her?" Ryo asked not waiting for a response he looked down at her "what's your name sweetie?" she gave a small gasp and just buried her head in Dee's chest.

"Of course I asked her what her name was she won't talk all she does is scream."

Ryo got of the sofa, "well what do you expect Dee she just went through a very traumatic experience," Ryo said with wide eyes that seemed to say 'what are you thinking.' "All I wanted to do was scream when I lost my parents and she's much younger then I was, I'd say she is doing wonderful for someone her age." He held his hand out to her. "Come on sweetie I'm sure you're hungry, lets go find something for you to eat."

The idea of going anywhere did not go over well with her. She pushed Ryo's hand away and wrapped her arms around Dee. Ryo looked like had had just been put on street patrol. Dee just laughed, "Seems you're not as good with kids as you thought you were."

"Oh yah," said Ryo mockingly, swatting him on the back of the head, "and since when have you been the worlds #1 dad."

"Well she's cute and those homes are so petrifying, it's only temporary besides she's not even talking to anyone yet she needs individual attention, not a home full of wine brats like Bikky."

"Don't bring him in to this; he has nothing to do with you bringing home a little girl."

"But I can keep her right?"

"Keep her what is she a stray cat? She can stay here of course I'm not going to turn her out, just don't go getting attached, this is only temporary right?"

"Well yah, until child services can find her a family," said Dee, "So she's staying right?"

"Yes" said Ryo matter-of-factly. "It's late I'll make her a bed on the sofa and we can work on getting her to talk tomorrow at breakfast. You wrapped everything up right? Then we should have tomorrow off. I'll call and check in the morning," said Ryo on his way to the hall closet. He started pulling out extra bedding.

Dee was not listening any more, "See he's nice, I can tell he likes you because if he didn't I would probably have been sleeping on the sofa instead of you." Dee said in triumph. Ryo walked in with a blanket for her and one of his old tee-shirts. She seemed to have warmed up to Ryo a little because she let him make up her bed, but she screamed and ran in between Dee's legs when he tried to help her put on the shirt. Dee just knelt down, "Hey Ryo's not gonna bite you silly. He was just lending you a night shirt. Those close your wearing look awful dirty, but if you don't want it …" She turned around and took the shirt from Ryo went around the sofa to change and climbed into her make shift bed. Dee and Ryo head towards their bed room and she just watched from over the edge of the sofa.

Ryo turned off the living room light and closed the door behind him. "You want help with that?" Ryo asked coming up behind Dee who had started unbuttoning his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Dee and stared to unbutton the shirt slowly feeling his way down his lover's firm chest. He pulled the shirt off by the collar Dee turned around and kissed Ryo softly on the lips and pulled Ryo's tee shirt over his head. He kicked off his pants and kissed Ryo again deeper this time and lead him towards the bed. They laid down with out breaking their kiss. Ryo parted his lips for Dee who instantly responded with a soft moan. He defiantly had not been expecting to get lucky tonight.

He pulled the quilt over them when the door opened softly. They did notice and Ryo started kissing Dees collar bone when she crawled onto their bed up between them. She sat against Dee's chest shoving them apart and gave Ryo a look that could have killed. Ryo and Dee just looked at each other. Dee sat up against the head board and sat her in his lap. "Now listen hear you better not have a problem with Ryo because if you do you have a problem with me." Dee said looking her square in the eyes. She looked back just as strongly and crossed her arms. Ryo started laughing she gave him another death look and hmphed. Dee turned her face back towards him, "Like I was saying, I love Ryo very much and from what I understand," he said catching a quick smile from Ryo, "he loves me very much too. So I don't care what you have been told. I'm telling you now it does not matter if a couple is two men or two women love is love got that kid?" She looked at him then over at Dee. She tilted her head thinking to herself and then crawled under the covers between the two of them and looked at Dee as if saying 'that's fine but I'm sleeping here tonight and that's that.' Dee shook his head apparently he was not going to be as lucky as he thought he was tonight.

'S_omething is not right if she had a problem with us she would have shied away from both of us. It seemed to me like the problem was with me alone. But why, it was like she was trying to protect Dee from me, like I was going to hurt him. She only screamed when we were close. Plus she has no problem being touched by Dee but she won't let me get near her. Something is wrong with this picture.' _Ryo just rolled over tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Whip Cream

Chapter three: whip cream

"Yes chief … No I understand … of course it will never happen again. I'm just as mad at myself. … That's Not fair He worked hard last night … he was not back till after two … no … yes she's with us … do you know her name … Marilin and she's five … so we have the day off then … of course we'll both be in first thing tomorrow. Thank you sir. Good bye."

Ryo hung up the receiver and headed back into the kitchen. He had not been able to sleep and had abandoned any hope of rest around five. He had already taken a shower, witch he was sure would disappoint Dee, and had sent Bikky and Cal off to school, and started breakfast, Belgian waffles with fruit topping, one of his personal favorites.

'_mmm something smells good.' _Dee rolled over so he was face to face with Marilin. He jumped out of bed so fast that he backed into the dresser. He had completely forgotten that she was there. He pulled on a pair of jeans and went to go find Ryo.

He was standing in the kitchen over the waffle iron humming along to a country song on the radio. Dee light up a cigarette and stood in the corner watching him. "Dee, can you not smoke in the kitchen please?" Ryo said pointing the spatula at him from over his shoulder.

"Sorry Baby," Dee said putting out the offensive object. "What cha doin?"

"Makin waffles what dose it look like?" Ryo said turning around. He handed Dee a plate of waffles and kissed him on the check. "Go put those on the table please Kiboto." Ryo said hitting his butt playfully when he turned around. Dee gave him a wicked smile to witch Ryo pretended nothing had happened.

Ryo turned off the waffle iron and followed Dee into the dinning room. Marilin was standing in the door way. "Good morning Marilin," Ryo said kneeling down to look her in the eyes' "would you like some breakfast? You must be hungry, I made waffles." She peered up on the table and over at Dee and then sat down in Bikky's chair.

Ryo stood up apparently pleased that she had not screamed in his face. Dee had found the whipped cream Ryo had put on the table earlier and was holding it up with another wicked grin on his face. Ryo just shook his head as Dee squirted the cream in his mouth and pulled Ryo in to a kiss. Ryo licked the whipped cream out of Dee's mouth. Dee pulled back still grinning and licked Ryo's lips. "I love you baby." Dee whispered in Ryo's ear

"Love you too, Kiboto." Ryo said laughing as Dee sat down at his seat, '_I really should tell Dee I don't like whipped cream, but he loves doing that so much I don't think I have ever seen him eat it unless it's was in my mouth first. I only kept it around for Bikky. Whatever, it makes him happy, plus I'm starting to like it. Man I'm getting to be as kinky as he is.' _Ryo shook his head and went to sit down, but Dee had other plans he pulled Ryo onto his lap wrapping his arms around his waist so Ryo couldn't move.

Marilin just stared at Ryo, '_well at least she didn't scream at me this time.'_ Ryo smiled at her and tried to pull away from Dee, but he wasn't letting go.

"Baby let go," Ryo said laughing.

"I don't think so you might be willing to let me off for coming home late last night, but there's no way I'm letting you off that easy for blowing me off at work. Did you honestly expect me to do that paper work by myself?"

"Well not really I kinnda hoped you would seeing as how I was not there to bail you out." Ryo said looking slightly annoyed.

"Lucky for you I actually did my work yesterday. No thanks to you. But the paper work does not bother. I'm just curious as to where you went."

"Let's see I had some errands to run and a parent teacher conference at Bikky's school."

"That conference was at 4:30 I checked and you left at 1. We had plenty of groceries and I don't see anything different around the house and I don't recall anything being broken. So what kinnda errands were you running?"

"Just you regular kind I was helping Uncle Rick out over at his place, is that enough of an excuse for you Mr.?"

"I suppose, besides I'm hungry and you're between me and the waffles that are calling my name."

"Calling your name are they?"

"Yes, they are there saying, 'Dee eat us we're really good and hot and steamy how could you not want to eat us. Ryo made us and everything he makes is delicious."

"Trying to get your self out of trouble by complementing me?"

"I'm not complementing you it's the waffle personally I think Cal makes much better waffles." Dee said smirking.

Ryo just hit him upside the head and sat down in the chair next to Dee.

Marilin had not taken a bite yet she was just staring at them in awe. When she realized that Ryo had started staring back she quickly shoved a bite in her mouth and turned away.

"Marilin will you hand me the last plate off the table?" Ryo asked. She brought the plate in from the dinning room and handed it to Ryo and stood there watching him as he finished up the dishes. "Thank you, was my cooking any good? I'm sure it does not compare to your mother's, but I hoped you liked it."

"…" She just looked at Ryo and waked into the living room. Dee was sitting on a chair smoking she sat on the sofa and crossed her legs and pretended to smoke.

Dee put out his cigarette and said, "Don't copy me kid. Smoking is a nasty habit I keep saying that I'm going to quite but well you get the idea" apparently she didn't because she just stubbed out her imaginary cigarette right after Dee. Dee just laughed and shook his head.

Ryo emerged from the kitchen and sat down on Dee's lap. "We have the whole day off let's go do something fun"

"It's raining babe, not much we can do in the rain."

"No I guess you right"

"Hey we could rent movies and stay in. That Van Diesel movie is out on DVD."

"Dee, that's rated 'R'" Ryo said pointing towards Marilin.

"Oh yah we have the pip-squeak with us. We could get one of those drama ones you and Cal like so much and watch my movie after she falls asleep."

"That sound good to you Marilin?"

"…"

"Hey Ryo how do you now her name she didn't tell you did she?"

"No, the chief did. Why don't you go get whatever. I have a quick errand to run and we can meet back here I'll take 'the pit-squeak' with me."

"Running more errands are you?"

"Yes I am, you going to make something of it?"

"I just might you'll have to wait and see"

"Is that a threat Dee Laytner?" Ryo asked handing Dee his coat and Marilin one of Bikky's witch look ridiculously big on her and putting on his own.

"So what if it is?" Dee said smirking and waking out the door.


	4. Secrets

Chapter Four: Secrets

It was cold on the streets of New York and the Christmas bustle made it hard to get around. Marilin had stars in her eyes. She kept turning her head to get a look at every window. Ryo being the mother hen that he is wouldn't let go of her hand, so she could not spend as much time as she would have liked Looking at the windows at Macy's. She was still acting a little cold towards him.

Ryo noticed her holing back for the fifth time since they had gotten off the subway. She was staring at one of those old fashion metal toy trains. It was circling a huge Christmas tree that was taller then the two story Macy's window. Ryo knelt down so that they were on the same level.

"Did you have a train like that at your house?" Ryo Asked. "My Aunt and Uncle had one like that; I really liked it when I was your age. We would always send Christmas Eve at there house. My dad kept saying that he was going to take me on a trip on a train like that just the two of us, but then I grew up and we ran out of time." '_Man, Christmas is always so full of bad memories. I wish I could have at least one happy Christmas, but I guess that all depends on Dee.' _"Hey you know what I should ask my uncle if I could borrow that from him." Ryo said as he stood up and brushed off his knees.

"Oh look we'd better hurry or were going to be late." Ryo took Marilin's hand and they disappeared back into the crowd.

"Ryo you back yet?" Dee hollered into the clearly vacant apartment. Dee dropped the videos on the coffee-table and plopped down into the sofa. "ugh, where is he?" Dee asked to no one in particular as he checked his watch.

'_What did he say he was doing? Oh wait more errands. What is he up to? I know it's something. Drake was saying some really weird things about Ryo and someone, he did not really want to talk about I, but it didn't sound like anything big at the time but … Ohmigod what if there's some one else. Oh god that would make perfect sense. I was his first guy. Now that he's comfortable with his sexuality why would he stay with me? I'm good looking that's for sure, but Ryo's safisticated and I'm not I can't even say the word safisticated right. Why would he stay with me he could have any man or woman he wants? Ryo's a nice guy we did move in together pretty quickly what If he's just having a hard time saying good bye because he does not want to hurt me. And what Cheating on me is not going to hurt me. Wait Dee, listen to yourself. Ryo cheating on you. He loves you he's told you he told you this morning. Ryo could never say that if he didn't mean it. It took him two year to say it the first time. Besides he took Marilin with him that would make no sense if he was going to go see his boyfriend. That is if he has another boyfriend, witch he does not.' _Dee began rapidly pacing the living room. He knocked the phone off in his haste. He made to put it back on the hook when he dialed their voicemail.

'_If Ryo was seeing some one there would be evidence, a series of hung up calls or maybe if the guy was risky an actual massage.'_ Dee tapped his foot while the cordless rang. The voice machine came on and he hit '1' before the automated voice finished speaking.

"So here we are"

The bell tinkled as they walked through the door to the Fifth Av. Jewelry store, 'Adam's Jeweler.' The store was small. It had light blue walls and was lined with glass cases. The store Keep was showing a collection of ruby and diamond earrings to an elderly couple. Marilin was looking in the nearest case. There was a collection of diamond tiaras. Photos in the back of the cases showed models wearing them on there wedding day. Ryo went to stand behind her but she moved to go sit in an arm chair by the door when she heard him there.

"Good day Mr. and Mrs. Linseik, I hope I'll be seeing you again." The Shop keep waved as the elderly couple walked out with a pink bag tied with white ribbon clearly happy with their purchase, or at least Mrs. Linseik looked happy.

"Hello Mr. Mclean you're here to pick up your ring right?" the Shop Keep said as he walked into the back room.

"Yes I made it just on time I had a harder time getting a way this morning then I thought I would." Ryo said walking over to the glass case in the back of the room.

"Here we go a size ten white gold wedding band with the initials FM & KM and the initials RM & DL." He said as he opened the box and handed Ryo the ring. "Might I ask who this little trinket is for it's quite an exquisite piece?" He asked looking up at Ryo. He had to hold his side to keep from falling over in laughter. The old man's spectacles made his eyes appear three times they're regular size and he looked like a cartoon character looking up at him and blinking like that.

"It was my fathers ring. My sister … Rachel is proposing to her boyfriend and she asked me to send this out to her, she lives in Colorado. I had the band engraved as a wedding present to the both of them." Ryo said looking down at his feet. That was a pretty good lie for him maybe he was spending to much time with Dee, but Ryo didn't get the impression that this old man would approve of his proposal to Dee.

"So sure he'll say yes."

"Well they have been together for a while so I don't see why he wouldn't. There good together … At least that's the way I see it." Ryo said maybe a little too shaky. He was not much of a liar and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He paid the bill and took Marilin (by the hand) and walked out of the "Adams Jeweler." "Hey Marilin" Ryo said why the bell tinkled behind him, "I bet your hungry. Why don't we go pick up some Japanese take out and bring it home to Dee. He finally learned how to use chopsticks, but I think he still needs more practice. We'll have to help him.

There are no messages in your mail box the voice said through the speaker.

"Ugh" '_I knew Ryo was to smart to fall for that_.' Dee walked into their bedroom in a huff or at least what he use to consider their bedroom it didn't feel like it was his any more. He pulled open the draw to Ryo's night stand. '_Nothing! Why would there be? Ryo's not dumb enough to let him leave a message why would he leave anything lying around the apartment. He wouldn't not where I could find it. Where would I never look? Where, Where? think Dee think! _

Dee flopped down on the bed in defeat. He ran his hands through his hair. Biting his lip he promised himself he was not going got cry. _'I have no proof I'm just being paranoid. Ryo spends all his time with me anyways. When could he find the time to cheat on me? You have nothing to worry about Ryo loves you and you know it.' _Sighing Dee went in to the Kitchen to make some coffee and wait for his, his lover.

The Japanese restaurant was one of Ryo's favorites. The place always smelled of grilled chicken and beef and of course fresh fish. The aroma does not seem appealing, but with Narako cooking everything smelled good. "The Japanese Market's" door was in the side of an ally way it always appeared strange to tourist to see the long line of New Yorkers Business men and bums alike lined up to get an order of Narako's famous cooking.

Ryo couldn't stop thinking about Dee. That shopkeeper had really gotten to him. He had been so sure Dee would say yes, but then again Dee never seemed like the type of person who would want to settle down. Looking over at Marilin he thought _'then again …' _

Ryo leaned against the brick wall and slid down to Marilin's level. He pulled the band out to look at it. "You know this really was my fathers ring. There are their initials my Mom's and Dad's" He said to her pointing them out to her. "I even had that man back there add mine and Dee's on, see there." Ryo pocketed the ring and looked over at her. "You think he loves me don't you? because I really love him. I mean I know Dee's a bit of a goof but he's my goof you know what I mean."

"Order up for Mclean" Narako called from over the counter.

"Thanks Narako." Ryo said taking the bag of food.

"No problem, it is my job after all. So you and Dee have a romantic afternoon planed or something?" Narako asked laughing.

"No, today we're playing the role of babysitter, nothing romantic in that." Ryo said pointing wit his head down at Marilin.

Narako leaned over the counter to get a better look at her. He laughed and handed her another Fortune cookie apologizing for over looking her. He was still laughing as they head out back in to the cool afternoon air.

Ryo picked Marilin up and put her so she was sitting on his shoulder. "I have the whole thing planed out, how I'm going to propose that is." He said leaning his head back a little making her giggle. "I tell you but you have to pinky swear not to tell" he said holding his pinky up. She took intertwined it with her own and shook. "Okay now that I know your trust worthy, you are right?" she took his head in her hands and pushed it up and down in a nodding motion. "Alright then just checking, so where was I? Oh yah proposal plans. I'm going to pop the question real smooth" He said dragging out his words.

"Picture this Christmas eve. Were in bed, Bikky, that's my son by the way, will be over at Carols her aunt already invited him. Some bubbly will be close at hand, we'll be full from a wonderful meal I'll have prepared myself, and hopefully it'll snow we've had white Christmas's the past couple of years so I'm really counting on snow. I'll pop the question when Dee's least expecting it and if all goes as planed He and I'll will be spending Christmas as each others Fiancée." A younger girl made a rude noise from behind them and sped up to pass them, apparently she did not at all pleased that Dee was a he or that such a romantic evening and perfect proposal was going to be 'wasted' on two guys. Marilin watched her walk off and Ryo could feel her eyes following her. "You just can't pay any attention to stuff like that some people are just naive." Ryo said squeezing her legs a little. _'I had just reached a good place with Marilin. I hope she has not just ruined that.' _but it seem quite the contrary Marilin just leaned over so that her head was resting on the top of Ryo's and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	5. Suspicions

Chapter five: Suspicions

"Hey Dee, sorry we took so long." Ryo said as he pushed open the door. "You would not believe the line at the market." Ryo sat down on the couch next to Dee. Who had not moved since they walked in. Marilin climbed off of Ryo and into Dee's lap.

"Earth to Dee you there?" Ryo waved his hand in Dee's face. "I'm going to go change. Why don't the two of you guys start the movies you can fill me in latter."

"Yah, sure Ryo." Dee said as he put in the first tape.

'_Something's bugging Dee I'll get it out of him later right now I jut want to put on my sweats and veg on the couch.' _Ryo pulled out the sweatpants he'd been wearing the other night when his cell rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Randy."

"Danny, How have you been?" Asked Ryo, he dropped his sweats and sat on the edge of his bad as if he wee a school girl about to he some really good gossip.

"How have I been? How have you bee? Mom told me you were getting married."

"Where did she hear that?"

"Your Aunt Ellen. Ha don't even try to deny it. So why have not I got an invitation?"

"Cuz I haven't actually told Dee yet."

"Wait so he does not know?"

"Yep it's a secret silly" Ryo said laughing he really need to talk with Danny more often.

"No, It's just that I was under the impression that he asked you."

"What you don't think I can tell him?"

"Tell him, does not he have a say in the matter?"

"No Dee has no say. It's happening whether he likes it or not." Ryo said laughing, _'like Dee would say No.'_ "Well in all honesty I'm not sure how it'll go over. Dee has a rather big ego. It'll be fine."

"You kidding me the guy will be ecstatic who would be upset if a guy like you purposed to them no even a guy worth half of you would be enough to make any guy say yes. Dee does not have a clue what he's got."

"Very funny Danny, but Dee's waiting I'll talk to you later k."

"Yah bye, Maggie will be so excited for you guys."

Ryo was still laughing when he put his phone back in his coat pocket. Dee on the other hand had heard way too much of that conversation. He had to pull himself off the hallway floor he didn't want Ryo to know that he knew about, about Danny and him.

Ryo walked back into the living room to find Dee lying on the couch in a daze with Marilin lying on a pillow at his feet watching 'Shrek.' He crawled up next to Dee and laid his head on his chest. Slightly hurt when Dee completely ignored him he didn't even put his arm around him or anything. '_Clearly whatever is bugging Dee is more important than I thought. I hope it's nothing to serious. I'll bring it up when Marilin is asleep he probably won't want to talk about it with her around.'_

Ryo fell asleep sometime after Shrek saved Princess Pheonia from the heartbroken dragon. Dee couldn't stop thinking about the phone call he'd over heard. '_I just can't believe it. I just can't.' _was the only thing running through his mind. When the movie was over and the day was saved Marilin was so happy she clapped and danced around the room to the ending theme pulling Dee out of his trance. He got up to rewind the film. He was so out of it that he let Ryo fall off the couch. With out a second thought Dee was all over him.

"Ryo baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked as a mortified look spread across his face.

"No I'm fine really. Is the movie over?" Ryo asked smiling up at Dee.

"Yah it is, Marilin seemed to really like it." Dee said remembering that he was upset with the man lying on the ground next to him. He got up to put the tape away, simply so that he could turn the other way. He didn't want Ryo to see the tears building in his eyes. He didn't want him to know that he knew, not yet anyways.

"Oh I forgot I got some take out from Narako's you hungry?"

"Oh yah I suppose."

"Marilin come into the kitchen and help me heat up the food we got earlier." He said motioning toward her entrance to the kitchen.

He put the cartons of food in the microwave and handed plates down to Marilin to put on the table. He out the food on a platter and brought it out to the table. Dee was teaching Marilin how to use chopsticks. '_God he is so cute. I know he says that he does not like kids and that they don't like him back, but seeing him with her … they just look so right. Dee would make a great Dad if he ever gave himself a chance. God I love him so much.' _Ryo thought smiling to himself. He dished out plates for everyone and sat down next to Dee. Marilin took a pair of chopsticks straight away. Dee was still having some difficulties though. He knew how to use them, he had taught Marilin, but for some reason he just could not do it himself. Ryo reached over and put his hands over Dee's correcting them so they wouldn't slip. He leaned into kiss Dee. Dee kissed him but it was half hearted like Dee wasn't really there with him. Ryo pulled back slightly hurt for the second time that evening. He ate his food thinking to himself while Dee tried to figure out what had happen in the movie, just for the sake of making conversation. Which turned out to be quite difficult seeing as how Marilin still was no talking. Ryo just thought to himself. He was going o have to confront Dee whatever was bugging Dee was starting to com between them and that thought terrified Ryo.

"Hey I'm home. Sorry I missed dinner Ryo but I went over to Lai's" Bikky said dropping his bag by the front door. Marilin had fallen asleep in the love chair in the corner of the room and Ryo and Dee were sitting on opposite ends of the couch.

"It's all right we just had some take out from Narako's. No big deal." Ro said rising to his feet to go and talk with Bikky in the other room; the movie was a dud full of phony lines and big explosions. But Dee had been enthralled in it from the begging "Hey can we talk?" Ryo asked pulling Bikky into the dinning room.

"Yah, about what?' Bikky asked _'Ryo does not look good that perv better not have hurt him' _

Ryo sat down at the dinning table and put his head in his hands. He just sat like that for a couple seconds, Bikky stood watching from the doorway. He approached timidly he didn't like seeing Ryo this way. '_I thought things got better when we moved in with Dee. I know before Ryo figured things out with Dee he use to get upset like this. But he has not been upset like this since then or at least I have not seen him like this maybe Dee has but I have not, he better not have done something to him.'_ He pulled a chair out and sat down next to his make-shift-father. "Ryo what wrong? Please you can tell me, I'm sure whatever it is, is not as bad as it seems."

"You're probably right, but I just wish I knew what. All I know is something changed from this morning to when I can back this afternoon."

"What do you mean something changed?"

"I mean between Dee and me. Something happened I don't know what, but it's like Dee … I don't know something's preoccupying him but he won't let me in. It's like he does not trust me or like I'm the problem. I just don't know."

"Ryo I'm sure it's nothing. The perv probably just bruised his ego flirting with some 15 year old who blew him off. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

"No it's bigger then just something like … hey" Ryo said giving Bikky a dirty look.

"Sorry, Sorry I just couldn't resist"

"Well you better start resisting. You do know that I plan on going through with this proposal. I want Dee in my life so you better start showing him some respect."

"Yah, yah, yah I'll get right on it"

"Ugh …'sigh' I guess I'll just have to confront him. I was really hoping you would know" Ryo said looking over at Dee. He was playing with Marilin on the couch. He tilted his head took look at Bikky jaw dropped.

"Ryo what is it?"

"You don't think, no it could not be." Ryo said looking back over at Dee through the door.

"What, What couldn't it be?" Bikky asked now completely lost.

"You don't think Dee is having second thoughts do you? About us I mean" Ryo asked grabbing his make-shift-son's arm

"What Dee's like totally into you. He does not even see any one else. I was totally joking about that 15 year old."

"No I don't mean like that. I mean more about being gay. Just look at him with her. I use to want to have a wife and settle down, have kids the whole bit. Why wouldn't he?" Ryo said completely seriously.

"NO WAY! Dee says he hates kids."

"I know he says that! But look at him. He would make a great Dad maybe he is starting to realize it. He is the one who brought her home not me."

"Look Ryo I hate to admit it but Dee loves you. I don't think he would feel that way. At least not with out talking to you about it. Besides it's not like Dee's ever had a typical family. Why would he suddenly want one. That would mean throwing away the one he's already got."

"Don't you see talking about it would mean throwing us away" That's why he has not talked to me. When I went through that we almost broke up. And besides he _never_ had a _real_ family why would not he want one? Isn't that like every orphans dream?"

"Earth to Ryo we are a real family. I can't believe you don't feel that way."

"Of course I feel that way. I'm just worried Dee does not."

"Well you worry too much. Cuz He does I know"

"How?"

"I just do OK" Bikky said getting up and going to his room. He had had enough of that conversation.

Ryo just sunk further into his chair now what was he going to do.


	6. Getting Over It

Chapter Six: Getting over it

'_How do I confront him. It all just sounds so stupid. It'll be even worse if I'm wrong. But what else can I do. I just have to talk to him. I cant let this get dragged out till tomorrow.' _Ryo lay in bed pondering as a groggy Dee plopped down on the bed. Marilin lay between them at the foot of the bed it had taken for ever to get her to sleep.

"Look Ryo I think we need to talk."

"Yah I think that's a good idea. I can tell something's been bothering you today."

"Something's been bothering me?" Dee said getting upset. "Of course something's been bothering me. What did you think I would never find out?"

"Dee what are you talking abou…"

"Don't play dumb with me Ryo I know." Dee chocked out raising his voice between sobs. He was finding it hard not to cry.

"Dee what brought this on?" Ryo reached out for Dee, but he pulled away.

Dee stood in the door way he couldn't stay here. He couldn't watch Ryo lie to his face. "About Danny you idiot I heard you, you … how could you do this to me?" Dee said walking out of the room.

"Whooa" Ryo exclaimed practically tripping over the rug to catch up to a very confused Dee. "Dee wait"

"Why, so you can lie to me some more?"

"Dee I never lied to you. You got it all wrong I love you. Danny is just a friend."

"A friend … A friend. Then how come I've never met him I thought we had the same group of friends."

"We do for the most part." Ryo said feeling slightly ashamed that he had never taken the time to introduce Dee to any of his friends. He met a few of them at one on Aunt Ellen's Christmas parties, but most of his close childhood friends were a mystery to Dee. "I did have friends before I met you."

"Of course you had friends then, but this is now, and right now I've had enough. I'm leaving."

"Stop being like this. Why would you even jump to this conclusion. What did I do to bring this on?" Ryo pleaded.

"You've been acting weird this whole week, running off to do more errands. You've been hiding something. I'm not sticking around to wait for you to hurt me more then you already have. I can't believe you had to go behind my back like this, and telling Drake, I'm honestly dragging my best friend. Asking him to lie for you."

'_What do I say to that, I can't tell him I told Drake I wanted to propose, this definitely isn't they way I wanted to ask him'_

He made his way to open the apartment door when a little hand grabbed his.

Marilin had snuck in on them again. Ryo was kneeling on the floor she took his hand and put it in Dee's looking up at him with the most innocent face. "Kid don't do this to me don't get involved in things you don't understand. Ryo will take care of you tonight. I'll come back for you in the morning." Dee said turning away again.

"Wait" Ryo said barley above a whisper. "You're right. I'm hiding something from you."

"Ryo I already know it does not matter what you say."

"Yes Dee it does, because you don't know."

"That's right Dee if you would just open your eyes you would see that Ryo would never do anything like that to you." Bikky said emerging from his room.

"Stay out of this" Dee said

"No he's my Dad I'm not going to let you hurt him."

"Bikky I think it would be better if you went back to bed, take Marilin with you." Ryo said rising to his feet to look Dee in the eyes. Bikky just shrugged and did as he was told it was probably better not to stand in the line of fire. "Dee just listen to me you don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't know what I'm talking about" Dee practically yelled.

"No!" He yelled back "you don't" Ryo added matter-of-factly "So just listen to me"

"Fine Ryo I'll indulge you." Dee said sitting in the nearest chair right onto a pile of old newspapers.

"Fine be that way; just don't leave until you've heard me out then you can decide if you really think I'm lying" he said resting up against the wall. "You're right I've been talking to Danny about, about stuff … okay about you and me stuff." Ryo said not knowing exactly how he was going to do this with out hinting at what he'd really been up to. Dee just grunted he was still too fuming to look at Ryo. "But you're wrong about our relationship. For one Danny lives in Main he moved there after he married Maggie in 96. That's why you've never met. So it would be pretty hard for me to have an affair with him, because he's straight, married and lives in Main. Two, I could never see Danny that way, He's like my brother. He lived in my neighbor, we went to school together elementary through high, we were on the soccer team together, and rented the same limo for prom the whole jazz. He's my best friend Dee, I've been talking to him a lot, about you in particular, actually it's more like bragging. You can call him If you want he's number 5 on my cell." Ryo said in a defeated tone.

"Ryo are you telling the truth?" Dee asked in an apologetically.

"No Dee I'm making the whole thing up, oh and he's number 7" Ryo said getting really impatient with Dee. What had he done to deserve his kind of blow up?

"Ryo baby I'm sorry I don't know what got in to me." Dee said slouching, across from Ryo, against the wall. He still was not looking at him. But now he was avoiding his lovers eye's out of shame. How could he ever think that Ryo would do something like that?

"It's okay Kiboto" Ryo said sinking down to the floor so that there toes were touching.

"No it's not okay" Dee said shaking his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess being an orphan I've built up walls that are to big for me to break. Things have just been going so great I was setting myself up for disappointment." Dee sighed "I can't believe I'm making excuses for my behavior."

"No Dee I understand, really I had a hard time getting close to people after my parents die I was always so worried they were going to leave to. That part of why it took me two years to for me to admit my true feelings about you."

"Well I guess as long as I don't die and you don't find some one else we'll be alright." Dee said looking over at Ryo smiling.

"Dee there's no one else who would put up with me. We're made for each other. Here I was thinking that you wanted to settle down and have kids, something that you use to worry about me wanting. And there you were worried that I was going to cheat on you, something that I use to worry you would do. Can you image in a better pair of psychos." Ryo said looking back laughing at Dee.

"Wait kids!" Dee said looking mortified "ME"


	7. His Dee

Part II:

Chapter seven: His Dee

Ryo had spent the rest of the night pointing out all the little quirks about each of them that made them the perfect couple. Dee just laughed at it all he was still in to much of a daze he had almost made the biggest mistake of his life. They eventually fell-asleep limbs intertwined in a heap on the hallway floor. Dee woke up around six with a huge head ache. They had been scheduled for second shift so he still had a few more hours to sleep, but he decided against it and had carried Ryo to bed and took a shower. He was planning on making breakfast for a change as a sort of apology.

Dee couldn't have felt any more ashamed if he tried. '_How could I even begin to think that? Ryo's so great I love him and I actually thought … I don't even want to think about what I thought. Thinking just gets me into trouble.' _ Dee thought as the water trickled through his ebony locks dripping down his face. He had been in the shower for so long the water was starting to get cold. '_So much for making breakfast, Ryo's probably already up making something fabulous. The twerp, he's ruining a perfectly good apology. He never could sleep in.' _Dee put his hand up against the tile wall for support and slowly started laughing to himself. It was funny the way just thinking about his lover good make him feel so much better.

'_I'll never live this down. I thought Ryo was cheating.' _Dee laughed '_Penguin. Oh God don't let her find out then I really will never live this out. I can hear her now, 'that's my Dee he thinks it he says it. No matter how stupid.' Then she'll smile like she is some kind of innocent angle. There is no way I'm telling her. Not that it really matters Ryo will, that's for sure. He and mother are a regular gossip network, between the stupid things I did as a kid and the stupid things I do now they'll never run out of material. I'm completely out numbered.' _

Dee tilted his head back rinsing all the suds out of his hair. A smirk instantly spread across his face, '_Number five huh. Maybe I'm not out numbered … maybe I should plan a surprise trip up to Main. They have some very nice secluded B 'n' B's up there and a certain person who I might just be able to get some long awaited dirt from.'_ Dee turned off the water still laughing. As he pulled back the curtain to have a towel was thrung directly at his face.

"What's your problem perv?" Bikky said hoping off the sink where he had been waiting for Dee for almost half an hour.

"Wait I'm the perv, how did that happen you're the peeping tom here."

"I'm not peeping on any one please. I just want to talk to you."

"About what?" Dee asked knocking the water out of his head.

"About that stunt you pulled last night. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Look kid I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I honestly don't know what I was thinking I just saw everything slipping out of my hands and I need to blame some one for it." Dee sighed leaning against the sink were Bikky had just been perched.

"Slipping out of your hand what the hell Dee? Are you blind?" Bikky spouted hitting Dee upside the head with a tube of toothpaste.

"Owe!" Dee reached over hitting Bikky in retaliation.

"Get off perv! Don't try and turn this around I want to know what the hell got into you." Bikky said pushing Dee away.

"Look kid Ryo has been acting weird lately. It scared me. It's kinda a pathetic but … it's just I don't like being away from him for too long and he's been skipping out on me a lot it gave me to much time with myself. I let my imagination go a little nuts okay."

"Wooow Dee Laytner – scared – scared about losing a guy. The infamous, 'I can snag anyone', Dee. Oh that kills me!" Bikky said falling into a state of complete hysteria. He had to hold on to the door to stop himself from falling to the floor he was laughing so hard.

"Be that way see if I ever share anything with you again. Cuz I won't I learned my lesson. No way will I .. make .. that.. mistake again" Dee said fading into a grumble. He just pushed passed Bikky into the bed room. Ryo was surprisingly still asleep apparently he did have time to make breakfast. '_Oh I can still make breakfast - maybe I really am becoming a sap.' _Bikky just stumbled passed Dee out into the hall attempting horribly to muffle his laughs.

'_Where am I what happened? I feel like shit.' _Ryo thought, sleeping in the hallway had taken a toll on him. Slowly letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight peering through the window it hit Ryo and all the memories from last night came flooding back.

"Shit!"

Ryo leapt out of bed, not even slightly concerned that he was in bed and not the hallway where he had fallen asleep. He was too preoccupied with the fact that he was not waking up next to his Dee. '_Please still be here. Please Dee you better still be here. If I didn't get through to you…' _Ryo was paranoid. He stepped in to his kitchen and a wave of relief swept over him, but it was short lived. It looked like a tornado had hit. The kitchen was a complete disaster zone and there was Dee standing in the middle in an apron with clumps of flour in his wet hair.

Ryo stepped slowly in to the disaster zone. He pulled a 360 stopping back at Dee giving him a blank stare. Dee just shrugged, spilling a glop of something out of the bowl in his hand. "I wanted to make breakfast for you baby. I guess I went a little over the top."

"A little over top, yah you could say that again." Ryo said he wasn't mad, just surprised, completely overcome with shock. His kitchen, there weren't words to describe it. Marilin set out from behind Dee's legs with an apron of her own on, holding a wooden spoon the image was too cute. Ryo bent down to pick her up. Dee took the opportunity to check out Ryo's ass. An ear to ear grin spread across his face. Ryo stood up gave him a peck on the cheek and a knowing laugh. That was his Dee he, ten minutes did not go by with out him getting that look from Dee, he had nothing to worry about.


	8. Twisted

Chapter 8: Twisted

"Hey Dee, whose the kid?" Drake asked gesturing to Marilin who was sitting at Ryo's desk wearing the hat from his uniform.

"She's the Gilmor's kid, me and Ryo are watching her until child services can find make some more permanent arrangements for her."

"She's cute. What's your name?" Drake asked kneeling down in front of her.

"…"

"Names Marilin, you might as well forget trying to ask her anything Drake she won't talk to anyone."

"Maybe she just does not like you" Drake said with a smirk.

"HA HA very funny I don't see her chatting away with you either, Now if you don't have a reason for being hear, then leave, your disturbing Marilin and I. Isn't that right Marilin?" Dee said leaning across the desk towards her. She just looked up at him and laughed.

"Fine be that way, The Chief wants to see you, something about a new case." Drake said from the door of Dee and Ryo's office.

"What we just got off a case, aren't we suppose to have like five days of paper work" Dee moaned.

"No see most people only have a day of paperwork, but you never do any of it so it takes poor Ryo twice as long. Gheish why he puts up with you."

"It's because I'm so pertty" Dee said leaning back in his chair to strike pose.

"Who's pretty?" Ryo asked walking into the office.

"Why me of course"

"Oh, of course my mistake" Ryo said sarcastically giving Drake a side glance.

"Dee the badgers in a bad mood already so I'd get in there" Drake said shaking his head as he left the office, '_What the bases is in that relationship, I have no clue. I mean I know the guys my best friend but what Ryo sees in him, I'm stumped."_

"Dee maybe I should go talk to the chief." Ryo said turning to face Dee and leaning up against the file cabinet, crossing his arms and giving Dee that 'I know better then you look.'

"No Ryo I'm perfectly capable of handling this." Dee said standing up give Ryo an 'I'm so up to something' smirk.

"I'm giving you a way out of a meeting with the chief and your turning it down why are you so excited to go see the chief?" Ryo asked dumb struck.

"It just happen that Mr. Smith from the FDA though I was an excellent hard working officer, and I just can't wait to rub it in." Dee said moseying out the door.

Ryo laughed as he moved to sit down in his chair to type up the last of the eye witness accounts from the bust the other night, but there was a little minx in his chair. He put his hand on his hips and gave her a funny smile making her laugh.

'_Dee should have let Mrs. Kepling from across the hall watch her. I know he said he does not want to impose, which is a load of bull because he is a-l-w-a-y-s suggesting that Bikky should be sent over there, 'he can help clean her cats litter box, be some use for once' Ehh… Plus he said it was our job to watch her, but honestly that excuses is not much better I think he just likes having her around. He really likes her I can tell, I hope Miss. Smith finds her a decent home, I'm not sure how Dee will take it if the only thing available is a group home. He is so set against the Idea; he's really falling hard for this little girl. It's too cute! Man I love him so much.' _Ryo thought to himself as he lifted Marilin out of his chair, putting her over in Dee's tipping her hat down over her eyes in the process. He sat down in his chair and flicked on his computer, he glanced across at Marilin, she was holding the hat by the rim so she could see out from under it. When Ryo looked at her she smiled and giggled and let the hat fall back down over her face. Ryo just shook his head; he was falling for her too.

"You're late" The Chief bellowed at Dee with out looking up.

"Now Chief is that anyway to be talking to one of your best?" Dee asked directing a cocky smile his way.

"One of my best, my foot"

"Oh come on Chief don't deny it"

"I don't know what you're talking about Laytner" he grumbled.

"Come on yes you do … remember … Mr. Smith, am I ringing any bells. Oh and it's Detective, I believe he called me an outstanding officer."

"Mr. Smith, had to have been missing half of his brain, it's the only explanation for liking you!"

"Ughh, Chief … What would Ryo say?" Dee asked, trying hard not to laugh, he was really loving this moment and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

"Ryo, now there's an outstanding officer, and a dam good shot too."

"Chief you know you really don't do jealousy well" Dee said plopping down in the chair in front of the Chief's desk, "Now wasin't there something you wanted me for?" Dee asked pretending to be more interested in the grim under his finger nails then what the chief had to say. But he could not help glancing over towards the man and what he saw wasn't pretty. It looked like his head was about to explode.

"JEALOUS! JEALOUS! Of who? YOU? I don't – think – so!" The Chief hollered spraying the surrounding five feet causing Dee to flinch. He stood up and slammed his hands on his desk, his eye was twitching and it was really starting to creep Dee out.

_'Ohmigod I did it. I pushed him to his limits his head is going to exploded my life is a success." _Dee thought as a wicked grin spread across his face, which didn't help mater because it only made the chiefs other eye start to twitch.

Miraculously the chief pulled himself together. Straightening his tie he sat back in his chair. He pulled a manila envelope out from his desk draw. If the chief was not sitting so rigidly straight that you would have thought his mother in law was over for dinner you almost would have thought his outburst had never accrued.

"Take this case back to your office, and have Ryo read it over for you, the case is important so I want you do actually help him with it this time."

"What are you implying? That I don't do any of the work?" Dee asked, now he was getting annoyed.

"I saw those files from the Gilmor case the entire thing was in Ryo's hand writing you're just lucky he does not complain, I know Rose would love to find Ryo a more suitable partner."

"Chief, come on that's a lit…"

"I have a briefing with chiefs from the surrounding precincts that I'm late for now thanks to you so that will be all for today Laytner." The chief said as he walked out of the office brief case in hand hiding the grin that was slapped across his face.

'_How did that get turned around so fast? I thought I had him, but no I'm incompetent and need a babysitter.' _

"More suitable partner my ass" Dee grumbled as he slammed the chiefs door and took the elevator back to his office.


End file.
